


Marathon

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Community: whedonland, Gen, High School, Season/Series 01, Snark, Sports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-08
Updated: 2011-09-08
Packaged: 2017-10-23 13:45:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/250959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Buffy has to run a marathon</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marathon

**Author's Note:**

> For the Whedonland Squared challenge with the prompt: Water.

Buffy finally reached the end of the track and stumbled to a stop, panting frantically. Willow sympathetically handed her a bottle of water and then another when the slayer gulped the first down in one go.

"Was it awful?" the redhead asked timidly.

Buffy simply glared and continued to gulp the water.

"I don't think you're supposed to gulp it like that," Xander said. "I read somewhere that it can cause a cramp or something."

"Well here's an idea," Buffy gasped, annoyed. "Why don't you run the marathon, and then I'll tell you how much water to drink."

"I think the point was the rate of consumption, not the act of drinking," Giles said primly, looking up from his book for the first time. The watcher was sitting on the bleachers, having been dragged there by the others earlier.

"Whatever." Buffy finished the second bottle and dropped it. "I'll tell you one thing, this is one slayer that is not patrolling tonight. I got _more_ than enough exercise today."

Giles began to clean his glasses. "Wonderful. I shall just tell all the vampires that they aren't allowed to hunt tonight because you have a cramp and can't be bothered to slay them."

Buffy rolled her eyes. "You do that. I mean, who invented the marathon, anyway? We slayers are natural sprinters!"

"Well next time, don't mouth off to the substitute PE teacher and you can keep being lazy like the rest of us." Xander replied smugly.

Glaring at her friends, Buffy grabbed another water bottle and began to drink it more slowly.


End file.
